


Love Advice

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, Get Together, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo hears a disturbing rumor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Advice

It was the gossip at the water cooler. Jefferson had told Sanders who had told Clark that Mathews had said that Johnson had heard Heero Yuy asking for love advice on the phone. It had gotten through Preventers offices faster than the report of a new weapons dealing organization and Duo was determined to get to the bottom of it.

At first he hadn't believed it. This was Heero Yuy they were talking about and no one knew Heero better than Duo. They were friends; they had decided to join Preventers together after the war and partnered up. Duo was quite proud that he was one of the few people Heero bothered with. He had managed to get under Heero's defenses and now, after three years of working together, he prided himself at knowing that no one understood Heero like he did.

That was why Duo hadn't believed it at first. Heero had no business asking anyone for love advice if it wasn't him. Not that Heero had ever done that before, he had never shown any interest in anyone but Duo always thought that if the situation aroused, Heero would come to him.

Linda Jefferson seemed adamant that the rumors were true so Duo had tracked down the entire chain of communication determined to find the misunderstanding or the person responsible for the bad joke. That's how he ended up in Michael Johnson's office glaring at the man.

"You are lying," Duo accused.

"No, sir. I swear I heard him" Johnson looked nervous. It might be because Duo was his superior, or because Duo was rumored to be one of the most dangerous Preventers around, or maybe just because Duo was currently glaring at him.

"When? Where?" Duo was handling this as if it was a prisoner's interrogation. He needed to be sure Johnson will tell him the truth and he had found intimidation worked wonders.

"The roof." The man blushed. "I go there sometimes for a smoke. I was already there when Captain Yuy walked in. He didn't see me behind the water tanks and just kept on talking on his cellphone."

Duo glared. Johnson wasn't just having a smoke if he needed to hide behind the water tanks to do so. "Go on."

"He was asking for advice on how to confess."

"That could have meant a great number of things," Duo said.

"Yes, but then he said 'I'm in love, I've been for a while' and then something about the person in the phone being right and that it was better to do it sooner." Johnson was running a hand nervously through his hair. "That's it, that's all I heard. He moved too far away for me to listen to the rest and then left."

Duo left Johnson's office without a word. Heero was in love.

One thing was asking for advice and another completely was saying that he was in love. It hurt, it hurt Duo more than he cared to admit. He went back to his office in a numb state. Really, he shouldn't feel like this; Heero deserved someone. He deserved happiness.

"You look gloomy."

Duo raised his eyes from the file he was most definitely not reading to find Heero standing at his office door. "Hi."

Heero walked in closing the door behind him. "What's wrong?" There was concern in his voice. He walked up to Duo and leaned on the desk, his leg brushing Duo's.

"I'm fine…"

Heero gave him a look. "There seems to be a rumor about me floating around."

"Really?" Duo asked with feigned interest.

Heero clearly wasn't fooled. "About my love life."

"Those are the rumors people like the most…"

"I called Quatre today," Heero said and Duo could feel his misery increase. Of course he had called Quatre. Everyone trusted Quatre and if Heero had called him then there was no doubt. It was true: Heero was in love.

"He gave me good advice," Heero continued.

"He always does," Duo said bitterly.

"He said I should tell you I love you."

Duo blinked. "What?"

"He said if I was sure and I am, then there was no reason to wait." Heero was smiling now. "I wondered if I needed flowers or ask you to dinner but he thought I should just tell you when I felt comfortable but to do it soon. I feel comfortable now. I love you."

"You…" Duo could feel himself smile. "You love me."

"Very much."

Duo's heart was beating faster. "Did Quatre tell you about the kiss?"

"What kiss?" Heero asked frowning.

"The first kiss, the one you should give when you tell me you love me." Duo stood up and leaned towards Heero.

"I was waiting for you to accept my confession first," Heero replied and Duo could tell he was a bit nervous.

"Then allow me." Duo closed the distance between them and kissed Heero softly on the lips.

It was the gossip at the water cooler the next day. Smith had told Ferguson who had told Gibson that Gutierrez had said that Mathews had walked in on Captain Yuy and Captain Maxwell kissing in an office. Wufei glared the Preventers he saw talking about it into silence and carried on his work. Really, it was rather obvious. Maxwell had to be the only one who hadn't seen it coming.

 

\- The End -


End file.
